The Cricket Game
"The Cricket Game" is the tenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is the thirty-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 6, 2013. Synopsis Regina is accused of murdering one of the town's most beloved fairytale characters but only Emma senses that she may be innocent. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, after capturing the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming set about planning her public execution in order to rid the land of her murderous tyranny. Recap At the Storybrooke Harbour, Captain Hook is on his ship staring at Storybrooke. When he gets off his ship with Cora, Hook says that this is where they should go their separate ways and that he needs to skin his "crocodile". As he walks away, Cora transports from behind him to in front of him. She says that going into Storybrooke alone is a bad idea. Hook says that they had a deal and to for Cora to get out of his way. Cora states that she is doing him a favor. She asks him how she could transport from one place to another and Hook realizes that there is magic in Storybrooke. Cora says that magic in Storybrooke would make matters a bit more complicated. If Hook chose to go to Mr. Gold, that would empower him. Hook knows what would happen and listens to Cora. They then meet a fisherman who asks them if they need anything. Hook says that they are fine. The fisher states that they have a nice vessel. Cora asks him what vessel is he talking about. Then she magically makes the ship invisible. The fisherman says that that was a "cool trick". He asks if Cora is some sort of magician and then Cora turns him into a fish. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan are shown making up for lost time when Emma Swan and Henry Mills walk in on them. Henry is unfazed and asks how come they are still in bed while Emma is in shock at finding her parents in this kind of situation. David jokes that he is glad they are still able to give Emma some embarrassing childhood memories even though they have been absent from her life. Previously in the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen overlooks a burning village when one of her knights approaches her and tells her that the forces of King George have failed and the location of King George is unknown. She asks her knight the location of Snow White, and he informs her that she is on her way to meet with Prince Charming. The Evil Queen commands that she does not care how many lives are lost, Snow White is to be kept away from Charming until she can meet with her. Snow White is running through the woods when she trips on a rock and Regina approaches. She offers the Queen parley, a chance to negotiate a surrender. When the Evil Queen states that she asks for Snow White's death, Snow calls upon the Blue Fairy who descends from the sky and throws fairy dust on Regina, paralyzing her and rendering her powerless. Charming comes out of hiding and tells the Queen that because of her blood lust, she has lost her position as Queen and the kingdom now belongs to himself and Snow White. The town gathers at Granny's Diner to celebrate the return of Mary Margaret and Emma. Regina Mills walks in with lasagna, apologizing that she is late. Everyone wonders why she is there and Emma explains to her parents that Regina is trying to change and she has invited her for Henry's sake. Several of the party guests are suspicious of her presence, but Emma defends her because Regina has saved her and Mary Margaret's lives. Henry is able to spend some time with his adoptive mother and he tells her that he is glad she came. Regina leaves, but Emma follows her to let her know she is welcome to stay. Emma tells Regina that she is glad that Regina got to spend time with Henry. Because she feels she is changing, Regina asks that she be allowed to see Henry more often, that she has his room ready for him to come home. Emma tells her that she does not think that is best, and the two begin to argue. Regina tells Emma that she knows nothing of parenting, that she should talk to David who has taken care of Henry while Emma was away, just like she has. Emma turns to walk away, and Regina apologizes for yelling at her. Emma accepts Regina's apology, and tells her that she has spoken with Archie Hopper, who has told her that Regina is trying to change. She thanks Emma for inviting her to the party, then leaves. As she is walking home, Cora and Captain Hook watch. Hook asks the Queen of Hearts if her daughter is broken, and she replies that she has not lost everything yet. The next day, at the docks, Archie is walking his dog Pongo when he runs into Regina. Regina is angry at him because he has told Emma about their sessions. When Ruby approaches them, Regina says that this is a private talk and tells her to go away. Just before Regina leaves, she says to Archie that he is lucky that she has changed. Back in the Enchanted Forest, the War Council is discussing the Evil Queen. Jiminy Cricket says that he has a fear that the Queen will never change. Grumpy offers a quick and violent death for the Queen. Widow Lucas suggests that they banish the queen to another realm, but Red Riding Hood says that the queen is their problem and it is unjust to inflict Regina on another realm. Charming says that as long as the Evil Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger and decides that they must kill the Queen. After the meeting is dismissed, Snow asks Charming if killing the queen is the right thing to do. Again, Charming says that as long as the queen lives, she will keep trying to kill Snow. Back in Storybrooke, it is late at night and what seems to be Regina is walking towards Archie's office. Ruby sees her walk into the office and she seems a bit suspicious. When Regina knocks on Archie's door, she says that she wants to have a talk. As Archie is getting Regina's file out of his cabinet, Regina suddenly appears behind Archie. Then she chokes Archie and immobilizes Pongo. She then sucks the life out of Archie. When she leaves the office, she walks in an alleyway and she transforms back into her true self, Cora. The next day, Emma and Henry are having breakfast at Granny's Diner and discussing what it is like in the Enchanted Forest. When they leave the diner, Emma and Henry run into Pongo who barks repeatedly. Then Ruby comes out and says that something is wrong. As Henry walks off to school, Pongo runs to Archie's office and Emma and Ruby follow him. When they reach Archie's office, they find what appears to be Archie's body on the ground. When Emma asks who would do such a thing, Ruby says that she thinks she knows who would. At the Storybrooke Sheriff Department, Emma and David are interrogating Regina on the death of Archie. She is both upset and angry. Upset that Archie is dead and angry that she is being accused of this crime. She asks them why she would kill Archie after everything she has done to change. David says that she has been caught before. He also says that she has been given the chance to change once before and he asks why this time should be any different. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it is the day of the Evil Queen's execution. As she walks out, there are many people who have come to watch the execution. After a guard ties her up, Jiminy Cricket approaches her and asks her if she has any last words. She says that in the future, she wants people to know what she felt in her last moment. Regret. Regret that she could not cause more pain, inflict more misery. And most of she regrets that she has not been able to kill Snow White. Charming the guards to take their aim and fire. Just after the guards fired their arrows, Snow yells "Stop!". It is too late for the guards to stop the arrows, but the Blue Fairy magically stops the arrows with her wand. Snow says that killing the queen is not the way to punish her and then walks off. Charming orders the guards to release the queen and take her back to her cell. As she is being escorted back to the cell, she has an evil smirk on her face. Outside the interrogation room in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret asks Emma and David what they should do. David suggests that they should lock her up. But Emma will not let David because she cannot prove Regina is guilty. David asks what to do and Emma convinces both of them to let Regina go. In the Enchanted Forest, Snow and Charming are talking in the War Council Meeting Room. Charming is upset with Snow because she has not gone through with what they have planned. Snow tells Charming that Regina can change back and that she can become a better person again. All that she needs is the chance. Charming still is not convinced but he says that what Snow wants will happen. Snow is roaming the execution site at night when she meets Rumplestiltskin. Inquiring as to why he is there, he replies that he has been disappointed by the lack of an execution. Snow says that she will not apologize for sparing the queen's life. Rumplestiltskin says that Regina changing will not be easy. He asks how she is going to accomplish this task. She says she does not even know if it is possible. Rumplestiltskin offers to make a deal. A deal to truly see if the queen can change. In Storybrooke, Emma, Mary Margaret and David are in Archie's office searching for evidence when David finds Regina's file and it is empty. When he tells Mary Margaret and Emma, Mary Margaret is convinced that Regina indeed killed Archie. However, Emma still believes in Regina. David tells her all the evidence and Emma says that maybe that is a key. There is too much evidence. They say that she is obviously being framed and Mary Margaret says that there is a long list who would want to do this. But Emma says that there is is one person on that list who would resort to killing to get what he wants. Mr. Gold thanks Belle for bringing him a picnic basket. The two prepare to eat some sandwiches but they are interrupted by David, Mary Margaret and Emma. Mr. Gold smiles and says "nothing better than a family reunited." Emma completely ignores this and accuses him of murdering Archie. Emma tells them that it looks as if someone framed Regina. Belle and Mr. Gold believe it is Regina. Mr. Gold then says that they could ask the witness, Pongo. David brings Pongo over to Mr. Gold. Belle tells him that she was unaware that Mr. Gold was a dog person. He tells her that he has spent time with sheepdogs. Emma cuts to the chase, by asking how they will find out what he knows. Mr. Gold responds by saying that they cannot communicate, but can extract his memories. Emma does not want to do this because she believes Mr. Gold could trick them with his Magic. Then he says that Emma will be the one using magic, because she has it within her. Mr. Gold pulls out something Emma recognizes as a dreamcatcher. Mr. Gold tells her that it can "catch so much more." When he strokes it along Pongo's head, it retains a jumble of memories. He hands it to Emma. At first she is unsure of how to use it but eventually she is able to see Pongo's memories of "Regina" killing Archie. David and Mary Margaret follow an angry Emma towards the home of Regina Mills. They stop her and tell her that going after her without a plan is a mistake. The two then remember the new batch of Fairy Dust that Leroy told them about. They plan to get her the same way they did last time. Snow White defies her prince and goes to Regina's cell. Regina asks Snow White if she is having problems with Prince Charming but Snow White changes the subject. She tells Regina about the time Regina saved her life and how the good person she used to be is still inside her. Regina denies this. Snow White tries to help the Evil Queen leave behind her evil way of life by releasing her from her cell. Whilst walking out of her cell Regina pins Snow White to the wall and chokes her. Snow White gets out a knife but Regina grabs it away from her. She smiles as she plunges the knife into Snow. To her surprise Snow is not injured in the slightest. Snow then tells her that its magic. Prince Charming then appears with his guards and tell Regina that the blade was enchanted by Rumplestiltskin. Regina says she was tricked but Snow White said it was a test. This experience prompts Snow to banish Regina to live alone. Before Regina is escorted by the guards, Snow White tells her that she will kill her if she ever harms someone else in her kingdom again In Storybrooke, they arrive at Regina's home and she tells them that she did not kill Archie and that Rumplestiltskin probably used his magic, when he was the one behind it all. Mary Margaret tells her that it was Emma who used magic. Regina then tells her that she will have to pay a price for using magic and Emma counters by saying that telling Henry what happened to Archie is both of their prices. Emma then walks off. Regina tells her that Henry must hear her side of the story. Emma calls on Mother Superior, who throws Fairy Dust at Regina in an attempt to paralyze her once again. Regina is able to thwart this attempt and then uses her magic to throw Emma across the yard. She then eggs on Emma to use magic against her, but Emma tells her that she doesn't need to because Henry is already on her side. She then tells Regina that they all know what she is and always will be; the evil queen. Regina then dissappears into smoke. Emma waits for Henry at the bus stop. She asks David and Mary Margaret how she will tell him about what happened and wether or not she is compotent enough to be his parent. They assure her that it will be okay and that they have eachother. When Henry walks off the bus Emma walks down the street with him telling him the news of Archie's death. Unbeknowst to them Regina is sitting in her car watching them. As Henry and Emma hug Regina starts to cry. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen sits in her Dark Palace. Her father come's in and tells her of a visitor. From behind her Rumplestiltskin appears. He tells her that it is Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding today. The Queen tells him that this is useless information to her. He then tells her that if she wishes to harm them she could always bring them to another land. She smiles at this and he tells her that he is on her side, before dissappearing into smoke. The Queen then calls her father to summon the carriage because "she has a wedding to get to." In Storybrooke, a smiling Cora approaches Hook and tells him that her daughter has now lost everything. Hook asks Cora about when he will be able to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Cora tells him that she has started on it and brings him down into his ship, where she shows him the "gift" she procured for him. The gift is revealed to Archie, who is tied and gagged. She tells Hook that he knows many secrets of Storybrooke and that "this cricket will chirp." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle (Storybrooke) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood / Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy / Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Widow Lucas / Granny *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Tony Perez as Valet *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket / Archie Hopper *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy / Mother Superior Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy (Storybrooke) *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc (Storybrooke) *Nick Hunnings as Prison Guard *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey (Storybrooke) *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy *Mig Macario as Bashful (Storybrooke) *David Nykl as Fisherman *Michael Soltis as Black Knight #1 Uncredited *Unknown dog as Pongo Quotes The Evil Queen: I know I'm being jugded for my past. A past where I have caused pain. A past where I've inflicted misery. A past where I've even brought death. When I look back at everything that I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is regret. Regret that was not able to cause more pain, inflict more misery and bring about more death. And above all else with every ounce of my being I regret that I was not able to kill Snow White Rumplestiltskin: '''Regina redeemed! What a novel thought! '''Regina: Sorry, I'm late. Emma: I'm gonna go make tacos. Emma: (about using magic in order to reveal Pongo's memories.) How? It's just a jumble. Mr. Gold Will it. Will it and we shall all see. Emma (trying) I can't. Mr. Gold: Yes, ''you can.'' Grumpy (about Regina's lasagne): What's the secret ingredient - poison? Regina: Red peper flakes. Gives some kick. Regina (to Archie): 'Doctor? Need I remind you, you got your Ph.D. from a curse. 'Widow Lucas How about banishing her to another realm? Jiminy Cricket: We can't. It would be unconscionably to condemn another realm to suffering what we endure. Ruby : Jiminy is right. She's our problem. And we have to deal with her. Snow White: You're so sure of her black soul? Sure enough to kill? Because there's no going back from killing. Prince Charming: If you think that is the right thing to do, then it's what we shall do. But know, that your path is one that we cannot come back from either. Prince Charming'' There is nothing you can do in this land to hurt Snow or me. You're powerless against us. '''The Evil Queen:' You tricked me. Snow White: It wasn't a trick. It was a test. One that I truly hoped you'll pass. Rumpelstilskin: Happy ending after all. The Evil Queen: And because of you, there's nothing I can do to stop it. Rumpelstilskin: Yes. Yes, I suppose so. In this land. Trivia *This opening titlecard features Pongo. *The flashback scenes in this episode happen after those in "Lady of the Lake" and shortly before "Pilot". *This episode marks the first Season Two appearance of several Enchanted Forest characters, such as the Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Widow Lucas, Sneezy, and Grumpy. *The swan in the beginning of the episode is a reference to Emma's last name. *The banner at Emma and Mary Margaret's welcome home party is the same one used for Mary Margaret's welcome home party in "The Stranger". *The Evil Queen foreshadows the events of "The Thing You Love Most" by calling her father "the one she loves most". References